Mi propia aventura Pokemon
by UltraRedStorm
Summary: Esta es la historia de 5 entrenadores pokemon que comienzan su travesía por todo kalos (es mi primer historia por favor leanla)(historia por el momento abandonada)
1. chapter 1

Introducion

Raito(Right) Sakaki(16 años):Es un joven de pueblo boceto ,su padre esta desaparecido desde hace unos 5 años tiene el pelo negro, ojos rojos y su ropa es una bufanda roja, un pantalón amarillo, polera roja, una camisa café manga corta y unos zapatos amarillos(para defenderse usa una katana).

Rukato(Luka) Mouto(16 años): Es una joven de pelo largo pueblo boceto por lo tanto es la amiga de la infancia de Raito, sus padres son muy amigos de los padres de Raito tiene el pelo castaño, ojos amarillos, chaqueta azul, polera negra, calza azul, gora roja y zapatillas rojas con amarillo(para defenderse usa un arco).

Shion Mouri(17 años): Es una joven alta de pelo largo negro y ojos rosados proveniente de Sinnoh ella inicio su viaje a los 17 pero decidio ir a Kalos para comenzar su aventura, ahí conocerá a Raito y Rukato.Viste una blusa rosada con una polera negra, un pantalon negro y unas zapatillas de color blanco con morado(practica esgrima y Rukato le enseña a defenderse).

Kaito (Kai) Sukumo(17 años):Es un joven fanatico de la aventura por lo que estaba esperando para salir de aventura, pero inicio en Kalos ,el es de Kanto, tiene el pelo negro, tiene los ojos azules, viste una polera negra de la banda flow, pantalones blancos y unos zapatos cafe(le gusta coquetear con las chicas y se defiende con los puños).

Shun Kurosaki(17 años)(: es un joven alto de caracter, le gusta molestar a Raito y a Rukato, el es de Unova, tiene el pelo negro, ojos verde, viste una camiza blanda, un pantalon negro y zapatos de color verde(le gusta golpear a sus enemigo).

esos son los personajes principales y actualizaré creo q todos los martes.


	2. Introduccion 2

Akira Nijino(15 años):Es un joven del pueblo primavera de la Región Jotho, tiene cabello castaño, ojos de color cafe, viste una camisa de color naranjo con unos jeans negros y zapatillas narajas.

Samantha Sakaki(10 años):Es del pueblo Vánitas es prima de Right recien empezo su viaje tiene una falda rosada, el pelo largo castaño y los ojos igual a los Raito y una blusa azul

Takani Shimura(14 años):Es originario de Villa Raíz de la Region Hoenn, es de pelo rubio con ojos verdes, polera azul, pantalon rojo oscuro, Zapatos amarillo verdoso.

Kakashi Toriyama:(14 años):Es originario de Villa Raiz de Hoenn, es de pelo blanco con azules tambien usa una gorra morada, una polera verde y chaqueta negra, buso azul y zapatos plateados


	3. El comienzo de la travesia

-Raito despierta-dijo una mujer.

-5 Minutos más Mamá-dijo el nombrado.

-Bolt me ayudarias-dijo ??? a un roedor dorado(Strom yellow: si es un pikachu shiny).

-Pika(dejamelo a mi)-afrimo el pokemon

 ** _Después de un minuto_**

-!!!AAYYYYYY!!!-se escucho un grito y la mujer rió

 **Habla Raito**

Me llamo Raito Sakaki tengo 16 años, se suponía que sadria hace 6 años de aventura pero la insegura de mi Mamá me dijo que espera unos 6 años y hoy se cumplen 6 años desde entonces.

El pequeño que me despertó con electricidad es Bolt es mi mejor amigo y mi prime pokemon, hemos estado juntos desde hace 6 años me lo regalo mi padre para mi cumple años un año antes de desaparecer, pero de eso no quiero hablar ahora, me vestí y baje a desayunar.

-Buenos dias-dije.

-Buenos dias-ella es mi Madre y se llama Elizabeth-¿como te sientes?.

-electrocutado-dije mientras salían chispas de mi.

 **Habla el escritor**

 _"Toc toc"_

-Ya voy-dijo Raito-Luka-dijo al ver a una castaña.

-Hola ¿como estas?-dijo la recién llegada.

 **Habla Luka**

Yo soy Rukato Mouto(Storm yellow:Parece nombre de hombre)(Sash: No me importa) pero mis amigos me llaman Luka, tengo 16 años Raito y yo somos amigos de la infancia y al igual que su madre no me dejo salir.

El padre de Raito nos regalo un pokemon a cada uno a mi una eevee y a Raito un pikachu de color diferente.

 **Pov normal**

-Luka-chan viniste pasa estamos apunto de desayunar-dijo Elizabeth-desayuna con nosotros.

-Gracias, con permiso-dijo la castaña.

con los pokemon

-Hola B-Bolt-dijo la Eevee-¿como estas?

-Bien y ¿tu?-respondio el raton-supongo que llena de energía como siempre ¿no?

-Asi es-dijo ella.

-Bueno vamos a comer.

-Si- dijo animada.

con los humanos

-Y ¿tienen todo listo para su viaje?-pregunto Elizabeth.

-Si tia-dijo Rukato.

-Desde hace una semana-dijo Right sorprendiendo a las dos.

-!!!!!!¿UNA SEMANA?!!!!!!-dijeron las dos.

-Sip.

-Es un milagro-dijeron todos(Storm Yellow:ecepto yo).

Despues de un rico desayuno.

-Mamá nos vamos-dijo el entrenador del pikachu de color diferente

-Adios tia-dijo Luka

-Cuidense-dijo ella.

-Eso haremos-dijeron lo novatos

-¿Pikachu?(¿a donde vamos?).

-A pueblo acuarela-dijo Raito

-Bueno vamos-dijo en voz alta Luka.

Ya en el pueblo

-Tenemos que buscar a... ya los vi-dijo Right-siganme-y fueron a donde unos 2 chicos y una chica

-Hola ustedes deben ser Raito y Rukato¿verdad?-dijo la chica.

-Si, yo soy Rukato pero me pueden decir Luka-dijo la de ojos amarillos.

-Y yo me llamo Raito y me dicen Right-dijo el de ojos rojo

-Yo me llamo Tierno mucho gusto-dijo???

-Yo soy Trevor-dijo el chico de pelo anaranjado.

-Y yo Xana-dijo la chica-y les queremos dar unas cosas.

-¿Que cosas?-dijeron nuestro protagonistas.

-Primero que nada que escojan uno de estos pokemon-dijo el gordo y les mostran a los iniciales.

-Tu primero Luka-dijo Raito

-Bien-ella estuvo mirando a los pokemon y eligio-eligo a fennekin.

-Ok ten tus pokeballs y tu pokedex-dijo Xana-¿le quieres poner un nombre?

-Yuki bienvenida a la familia.

-Bien es tu turno Right,¿te puedo llamar asi?-dijo Trevor y el nombrado asintio-bueno ya sabes que hacer.

-Okyu-dijo Raito

-¿Okyu?-preguntaron los ayudantes de profesor.

-Es uno de su habitos-dijo Rukato puesto que ella lo sabia

-Escojo a froaki-dijo mirando a la rana-es que es un poco diferente a los otros froaki.

-Ahora que lo dices-dijeron los otros cuatro.

-Seremos fuertes juntos Yuya-dijo Right.

-Fro(cuenta conmigo)-dijo la rana.

-Bueno aqui tienes-y le entregan la pokedex y las pokeballs-bueno nos vemos adiós.

-Adios-dijeron los dos-bueno nos vamos-dijo Raito

En la ruta 1.

-Oigan escucharon eso-dijo el chico-¿pika?(¿que?)-dijo el Pikachu.

-No nada-dijo Rukato al igual que su Eevee

Y derrepente aparencen dos pokemon-Son fletching-dijeron los dos(Storm Yellow:se como se llama pero no como se escribe)

-Listo Bolt usa ataque rapido-dijo dejando al pokemon volador bastante debil-bien pokeball ahora.

-Eevee usa tacleada-dijo la chica de pelo castaño-ahora pokeball ve

Esperando unos segundos los pokemon se capturaron.

-Bien continuemos-dijo el pelinegro

Mientras en Kanto

"Aereopuerto"

-Bien aqui vamos bulbasaur-dijo un entrenador con un bulbasuar y el pokemon asintio.

Ahora en Sinnoh

"Aereopuerto"

Una joven iva subiendo a un avion con su piplup-Ahora solo tengo que llegar a kalos.

Y por ultimo en Unova

"Aereopuerto"(yo:otra vez XD)

-Es hora nos vamos tepic-dijo un joven de lentes.

Bueno eso es todo en el primer capitulo nos vemos la proxima semana Bye.


	4. AVISO

AVISO IMPORTANTE

No podre subir historias por un tiempo por mis estudios

Disculpen y muchas gracias


	5. Chapter 2

-Bueno continuemos-dijo Raito con Bolt(al hombro)-¿tu que dices compañero?

-Pika Pikachu(Claro)-dijo la rata dorada

-Estoy deacuerdo vamos-dijo Rukato con su Eevee en sus brasos

-Esperen chicos-dijeron ???

-¿Eh?-dijeron Raito y Rukato-Xana, Trevor¿Qué pasa?

-Tomen esto-dijo Xana pasandoles un carta a cada uno-espara sus familias y otra cosa, ¿una batalla doble?

-Por mi bien-dijo Rukato-Sal Yuki.

-Fen(Estoy Lista)-Rugio Fennekin(Yuki)

-A luchar Chespin-El Chespin de Xana inflo su pecho-Ches Chespin(Ven con todo).

-Ahora Cyndaquil-dijo Trevor soltando a su Cyndaquil-Cynda(Estoy que ardo)

-Bien da lo mejor Yuya-dijo Raito Soltando a su Froakie-Fro(Preparence)

-Chespin latigo cepa contra Yuya.

 ** _Idioma Pokémon_**

- **Comete esto** -Dijo Chespin lanzando sus latigos

-Esquivalo-dijo el peli-negro- **Pan comido-** dijo la rana-Burbuja contra Cyndaquil- **Aqui tienes** Esquivalo-Dijo Trevor- **Sera** facil-dijo la rata de fuego pero no tomo en cuenta la velocidad del ataque fuera tanta-Cyndaquil no-Cyndaquil estaba debilitado

-Nosotras tambien los acabaremos de un golpe Brasas-dijo la peli roja-Quemate-dijo la zorrita de fuego

-No permitas que te...-Xana no pudo terminar porque el ataque habia alcanzado a Chespin- **No puedo más** -Dijo el pokemon de planta debilitandose

-Hemos ganado-gritaron los dos jóvenes novatos-pero ¿para que son las cartas?-pregunto Raito.

-Ya te lo dijimos ¿no?-le recordo Xana

-Lo que pasa es que Right es un poco despistado-le dijo Rukato

-Que no lo soy Luka-le reclamo el entrenador del tipo electrico

-Jajajajaja-se rieron los 4.

-Bueno nos vemos

 ** _De vuelta en pueblo_** boceto

-Bueno nos vemos despues Luka-dijo Raito

-Ok nos vemos en la plaza del pueblo-y se separaron

 ** _En casa de Raito_**

-Mamá estoy de vuelta

-Hola hijo ¿que pasa?-pregunto Elizabeth

-El profesor te envio una carta-dijo el muchacho entregandole la carta

-Ok bueno ahora yo te dare esto-dijo la mujer-Es un mapa-despues miro a Yuya-Asi que este pokemon es tu compañero junto a Bolt

-Asi es saluda Yuya-dijo el hijo-Frokie( **Mucho gusto yo soy un Froakie pero me llamo Yuya)**

-Mucho gusto bueno cuidense-dijo la madre

-Adios-dijo la joven promesa

 ** _Ya en la plaza_**

-¿Te hice esperar?-pregunto Raito a Rukato

-No para nada Right-respondio esta

 _ **Bosque** **Novarte**_ -Right mira eso son Rockruff-dijo Rukato a puntando a 2 pequeños Rockruff

-Sal Yuya-El pokemon rana hizo su apaaricion-Usa burbuja-Le dijo un hidropulso de sorpersa-Excelente Yuya aprendiste hidropulso bueno pokeball adelante-Raito lanzo un pokeball espero unos momentos y quedo capturado-Tengo un Rockruff- **Pika,Frokey(lo tenemos)** -Creo que lo llamare Lycan.

-¿Lycan?¿En serio?-se cuestiono Rukato-Bueno nos toca Yuki Brasas- **Fen(recibe esto)** -la Rockruff recibió de relleno el ataque causándole quemaduras-Bien pokeball ve-y se capturo sin problemas-yo tambien tengo un Rockruff **-Eevee,Fenn(Exacto)** -dijeron las 3 felices.

Despues de un rato caminando en el bosque

-Disculpen ¿Me pueden ayudar a salir de aquí?-les pregunto ??? a Raito y Rukato quienes lo miraron de una manera extraña-a lo siento me llamo Akira mucho gusto.

-Yo Raito pero mi amigos me llaman Right y ellos son Bolt y Yuya- **Pika Pikachu, Frokei(Hola)-** mucho gusto Akira.

-Hola mi nombre es Rukato pero me llaman Luka mis amigos y ellas son Eevee y Yuki- **Eevee, Fennekin(Hola)-** es un placer Akira-san.

-¿Quieres venir con nosotros? Estamos llendo a ciudad luminalia¿supongo qué vas ahí no?-pregunto Raito

-Asi es pero ¿En serio? me dejan ir con ustedes Raito-kun-Pregunto Akira

-Si pero antes tenemos que pasar la ciudad novarte-Respondio este

-Bien entonces les presento a mis pokemon Salgan ya-Dijo Akira soltando a una Chikorita y un Houndour

-Que linda es-dijo Luka mirando a Chikorita

-¿Eres de Jotho?-le dijo Right a Akira

-Si pero quise empezar aqui en Kalos mi aventura

-Bien entonces continuemos-dijo Right resibiendo un Si de respuesta de todos

Esta Historia Continuara

Proximo Capitulo: La primer medalla


End file.
